Erax
Erax is a Le-Matoran from the Baterra Magna storyline. Biography Erax was brought into existence the way Matoran are, whatever that is. From the beginning Erax wasn’t like other Matoran. He didn’t care much about the three virtues. He was a loner, didn’t get along with the other Matoran, and didn’t really care. He nearly always wanted to explore, and as time went on, he just wanted to explore more. Finally, he flat out told his Turaga that he was leaving to explore the world. As a way of disciplining Erax, the Turaga sent Erax to Karzahni to be repaired and have his attitude fixed. Erax was one of the earliest Matoran to be sent to Voya Nui, and enjoyed his life there, exploring the island. As the years went by his personality changed somewhat, and he became less of a loner, and started to become friends with the other Matoran. However, as years went by, he grew tired of Voya Nui, and left to roam the world. He was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui shortly before Teridax's takeover of the universe. Axonn gathered up Erax and three others, Verunax, Zundar, and Zac, to be sent to Bara Magna to retrieve the Mask of Life to heal the universe. The portal they used to get to the desert world malfunctioned, though, and the four were instead transported to an alternate Bara Magna where things have gone all wrong. The four were dropped in the middle of a battle going on in Arena Magna, one involving enemies with invisibility powers. They team managed to triumph, and took residence in a deserted dwelling. While on errands around the surrounding village, the quartet were individually visited by a strange, cloaked figure, who gave them a dire warning. The next morning, the four had a brief conversation before setting out on their search. Zac led them to a Toa of Psionics whom he had met earlier, but she attacked them. After she was defeated, Vorox sprang from the ground, and turned out to be led by Malum. After the conflict was halted, he suggested the four head off to Vulcanus, but since it was getting dark, Malum knew the four would likely be Bone Hunter prey. Erax tagged along with his teammates as they trudged through the desert. It didn't take long for the sun to set and Bone Hunter to attack, led by Fero. Two Hunters were killed, one stunned, and Fero restrained with, to the Hunters, embarrassing speed. Erax himself tackled the Bone Hunter and put his sword to Fero's neck, keeping him still. Fero was told to leave alive and let the four know of any Ignika sightings. Erax then assisted a little in carving out a cave for the quartet to sleep in overnight. Just before morning, a few Bone Hunters, unaware of the scuffle with Fero, attacked, with Erax using his natural speed and agility to defeat each of them. By the time the others awoke, the Hunters were all down. Verunax then intimidated a Hunter into avoiding them from now on. Further on in their trip, the group thought they had found the Ignika, but Dianois's telepathy revealed it not to be. They conversed with the now friendly, if grim, Toa of Psionics, and eventually added her to the team and decided to start overthrowing the Baterra. Powers and Equipment Erax is a Le-Matoran. As such, he has not true powers, but is very agile and quick, as are all Le-Matoran. Erax is skilled at swordplay and has a very good aim, able to toss his sword at a Bone Hunter's flank and hit the target dead center. Tools Erax carries a sword and shield. Where he got them is unknown, but he is very skilled at their use. Personality and Traits Erax is highly cynical, hardened by many, many years on his own. He is also a bit of a loner, but realizes that his teammates are all vastly more powerful than he and can watch his back effectively. Erax is also very brave and daring, almost to the point of stupidity. Trivia * Erax is the only non-powered member of the Baterra Magna team. * His name, as alluded to by JJS, is sort of a Bionicle version of the name Eric or Erik. Category:Baterra Magna Category:Air Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran